Away
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: He always managed to say the right things at the wrong time...


**Away**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Natsuki Takaya...**

* * *

_...You are my Sunshine..._

"Kyo look! It's the sunrise! Wow, it's so beautiful!"

The orange haired boy hid his grin with his shirt sleeve as he intently watched the exuberant girl next to him on the roof.

"Tohru, sit down before you fall and hurt yourself. Remember last time?" Kyo questioned, smirking at her blushing face. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. Yes, the poor girl had almost fallen off the roof one morning in her haste to bring him some breakfast. Tohru was definitely a strange one.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. Sorry Kyo, I'll sit down," she apologized, and Kyo merely rolled his eyes in exasperation. How many times had he told her to stop doing that?

He turned his gaze toward the rising sun and slowly closed his eyes. The feeling of the sun's warm rays caressing his face always made him fall into a sort of trance.

"Kyo?"

He turned his head toward her and nodded to show he was listening, but he kept his eyes tightly shut. The sun just felt too good to give up at the moment.

He heard her giggle at his antics and he once again had to hide a grin with his shirt sleeve. He hated the fact that she made him smile so much, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Kyo, do you remember that time you taught me some martial arts when we were up on the roof? You were hiding from Kagura I think," she smiled, obviously remembering the memory.

Kyo slid his eyes open and blinked at her in confusion. What had brought that up? Tohru just giggled again and shook her head, replying with a simple, "Nevermind."

He didn't miss the fact that she looked just a little bit hurt. This immediately made him sit up straight and nod his head at her in confirmation. "Yeah, I remember that night. You punched my arm, and if I remember correctly, you kinda sucked at it," he explained, letting a small smile grace his lips.

Tohru immediately blushed crimson."Yeah, I guess I'm not very good when it comes to fighting. Not like you Kyo, you are amazing! You could beat anybody!" she shouted, jumping to her feet and throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

Kyo glared at her and she immediately sat down. She was so naive. "Nah, not anybody Tohru," he replied sadly.

Tohru blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Yuki. I can't beat Yuki."

Tohru frowned. "Umm, it's ok Kyo! Everybody has a weakness!"

Kyo glared at her. "He is not my weakness! My weakness has nothing to do with him!" he shouted. Kyo instantly felt bad for lashing out at her, but how could she think that? He didn't want her to see him as a weak and worthless being. He wanted her to see who he really could be. But he knew, that compared to the rat, he was worthless and a waste of her time.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't mean to offend you."

Kyo sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Tohru hesitated, but then asked her question anyway. "Umm, if Yuki isn't your weakness Kyo, then what is?"

"Nothing. You don't need to worry about it. Ok?"

He watched as she gave him a small smile.

"Ok."

_...My only Sunshine..._

"Tohru, what in the world are you doing?" Kyo questioned, watching as the small girl ran back and forth in Shigure's kitchen.

She turned around immediately and graced him with her one-hundred-watt smile like always. "I'm baking cookies Kyo!" she shouted in pure joy. "Would you like to help?"

Kyo rolled his eyes but casually made his way over to her side. Silly girl. Didn't she know by now that he would rope the moon if she asked him to? "So, what kind of cookies are we baking?"

"Ummmm, well Shigure said he wanted chocolate chip!"

"Since when did you start following that stupid dog's orders?" Kyo questioned, turning around to glare at the door that he knew Shigure was just behind. He was probably in the middle of writing one of his stupid perverted novels while little Tohru was in here baking the deluded man cookies.

"Well no, Kyo I offered to bake him some cookies," she explained with a grin.

Kyo sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his fiery hair in agitation. It was ten o'clock at night and here she was making Shigure some chocolate chip cookies because she felt like baking. She was something else indeed.

"So, what do you want me to do?" he questioned, looking over at the girl as she threw a bunch of ingredients into a mixing bowl.

"Here Kyo, you mix the dough! I'll go get the chocolate chips!" she smiled, rushing to the fridge. Kyo tried hard not to smile at her childish antics. He looked down at the goopy dough in the bowl and sighed. What if Yuki walked in and saw him making girly cookies? Or worse, Shigure?

"Ok Kyo, hold the bowl still," Tohru commanded, gently grabbing his hands to hold him steady. Kyo jumped slightly and looked at her. She smiled up at him before removing her hands from atop his and pouring the chocolate pieces into the bowl he was holding. Once she was done, she removed the bowl from his grasp and set it on the counter.

"It's perfect Kyo!" Tohru said happily. She looked over at the boy next to her and noticed how he seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the cookie dough. "Kyo? Kyo are you ok?" she hurriedly asked, grabbing his arm and tugging gently to try and gain his attention.

Kyo snapped out of his daze and looked over at the worried Tohru. "I'm fine," he quickly stated, backing away. "You can do the rest ok. I feel kinda tired. I'll just sit back here," he said, leaning against a wall.

Tohru gave him a strange look, but once he gave her a reassuring smile, she began moulding their cookies and placing them on a baking sheet.

Kyo watched her as she worked. He could still feel that burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He had gotten the feeling the moment her hands lightly cupped his. He had no clue where it came from or why he was feeling it. It was starting to piss him off.

He glanced back up at Tohru and saw her slipping the tray of cookies into the oven to bake. She looked so at home in the kitchen. She would definitely make someone a perfect wife someday.

That thought scared him.

_...You make me Happy..._

Tears were something that just didn't look good on Tohru, Kyo decided.

He had just gotten home from his morning jog and was fixing to take a shower, when the soft sound of whimpering filled his ears. It was coming from Tohru's room. Curious, he had knocked once, and then proceeded with opening her door. There, beneath her bedsheets, was the shivering and crying form of Tohru.

Hesitantly, he made his way over to her and cautiously set himself down on her bed. He saw her shaking cease and assumed she hadn't heard him knock.

"Tohru?" he called softly, laying his hand on what he hoped was her shoulder.

The sheets instantly were thrown from her body as she emerged in shock. "Kyo! Ummm, what are you doing in here?" she questioned, quickly trying to wipe the tears from her swollen, red eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her flustered form.

She blushed. "Crying? I wasn't crying! I don't know what you're talking about. I'll just go make breakfast. Come on Kyo, you must be starving!"

She jumped from the bed and proceeded quickly to the door, but the rough tug on her wrist sent her flying back onto the bed. She slowly peeked up from under her bangs to look at Kyo.

He was angry. "Talk. Now," he growled.

Tears instantly filled the girls eyes and she turned away from him all together. He felt horrible for getting angry with her.

"Tohru?"

"I'm so selfish Kyo! I'm sorry! I just- I'm sorry!" she sobbed, and Kyo was at a loss for words. Selfish? Tohru? She was joking right? He looked around her room uncomfortably and then did the only thing he could do. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

Tohru looked up at him with shock, but it vanished as more tears flowed from her eyes. Kyo quietly listened as she explained herself. "Prom. Prom is next week and I'm the only girl who doesn't have a date. Is something wrong with me Kyo?" she sniffled, looking deep into his amber eyes for an answer.

Kyo felt a deep pang in his heart. Nobody had asked her to prom? Those assholes! He looked down at the whimpering girl and sighed.

"Tohru, nothings wrong with you. And you're not selfish. Why don't you go with... well...you could...umm- ah dammit!" Kyo cursed, rubbing his neck in nervousness. What the hell was wrong with him? It shouldn't be this hard.

He looked down at Tohru in apology, but the huge smile on her face rendured him speechless and confused.

Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Of course, it triggered the curse, and he was transformed into a small, orange cat.

"Thank you Kyo! Thank you so much! What would I do without you?" she cried, exstatic that the boy had asked her to prom. Well, kinda anyway.

Kyo developed a sad look. "You would probably be better off," he mumbled.

"What was that Kyo?"

"Nothing."

_...When skies are Grey..._

Kyo ran his fingers through his hair in agitation for the millionth time that night. He would have to remember to kill Hatsuharu and Momiji the next time he saw them. They were the reason for his current predicament.

A screaming Tohru.

The morons had shown up earlier that night with a horror movie in hand. Of course, with Tohru being Tohru and not wanting to let anyone down, she agreed to watch the movie with them. This of course led to her having nightmares. Nightmares led to her waking up screaming at the top of her lungs. Her screaming led Kyo to insanity. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He hadn't gotten even five minutes of sleep all night.

He removed his fingers from his hair at the sound of hurried footsteps. Looking over at his door, he watched as it partially opened and Tohru's head poked through.

"Kyo? Kyo are you awake?"

He rolled his eyes at her question. Of course he was awake. Everyone in the house was probably awake.

"Yes Tohru, I'm up," he yawned, rolling over in his bed to face her.

The small girl quickly stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. He smirked as she tip-toed clumsily over to his bed. She was such an odd girl. He watched her as she carefully sat at the edge, fiddling with her fingers due to nervousness.

"Tohru, are you that scared to be in a room with me?" he asked with a gentle smile.

Tohru looked up at him with wide eyes. "No, of course not Kyo! It's just, I keep having nightmares, and I can't get any sleep," she mumbled, looking down at her toes.

Kyo once again mentally cursed Haru and the annoying rabbit. They were right after that damn rat on his hit list. With a sigh, he sat up and looked at the nervous girl. "Tohru, you realize it was just a movie right? Those things you saw, none of it was real. No freaky guy with an axe is gonna come get you in the middle of the night. I promise," Kyo explained, hoping beyond hope that it would ease her fears and get her to stop screaming.

"I know. It's just that everytime I had a nightmare, my mom was always there to comfort me. She would stay with me throughout the night, and it's like her presence fought the nightmares away. It's just hard without her," she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Kyo immediately felt like a jerk. Here he was trying to get her to shut up when she really needed somebody. He immediately crawled to the edge of the bed and sat beside her. "You know, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you Tohru." He heard her sniffle and he swallowed his pride once more. This was Tohru. After everything she had done for him, this was the least he could do for her. He grabbed her hand. "You can stay with me tonight. I'll keep the nightmares away," he whispered, his voice shaking in embarassment.

Tohru looked up at him with surprise evident on her tear-stained face. "Kyo, I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You're no burden. Now get under the covers and get to sleep," he ordered. He watched her smile and quickly climb under his blankets. He crawled in after her, and once she was settled, he closed his eyes. He was so exhausted and embarassed.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"No."

"You promise?"

"I...I promise."

_...You'll never know Dear..._

"I can't believe we finally graduated!" Tohru shouted, a huge smile plastered across her face as she plopped down on the couch next to Kyo. In her hands she held a huge bowl of buttered popcorn.

He gave her a gentle smile in return and then looked back over toward the television. It was currently midnight, but Tohru wanted to stay up and watch a movie with Kyo as a reward to the both of them for graduating highschool.

Kyo smirked to himself. That damn rat didn't get the pleasure of joining them. Both Yuki and Shigure had been called to the main house that afternoon and they had told both Tohru and Kyo that they wouldn't be home till the early hours of morning.

"Kyo, what do you plan to do now that we are done with highschool?" Tohru questioned, stuffing a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

Kyo grimaced at her question. Images of a laughing Akito and an isolated room flashed before his eyes. He glanced over at Tohru and saw her giving him a small smile, waiting for him to answer her. He sighed to himself. He didn't want her to know what kind of fate awaited him soon, so he covered his worry with a smile. "I haven't really thought about it. Maybe I can work at the dojo with my Shishou or something," he mumbled, staring at the television screen.

"That sounds like fun! Maybe I can come over and watch you and Shishou spar sometimes. I can cheer you on Kyo!" she laughed, offering the bowl of popcorn to the guilty boy.

He took the offering and stuffed his mouth full with the buttery treat. Maybe if he kept food in his mouth, she wouldnt' keep asking him questions.

"Are you gonna keep living with Shigure or are you gonna move away like Yuki?" she questioned sadly. He rolled his eyes. Apparently his hypothesis hadn't been correct.

He swallowed the food in his mouth and looked over at the tiny girl next to him. She had a sad look on her face and he knew why. She looked so fragile at the moment that he was scared she would break if he touched her. With an intake of breath, he decided he better say something to cheer her up, or he knew the water works would begin.

"Tohru, you do realise that just because that damn rat is moving, it doesn't mean you'll never see him again. You know he will keep in touch. Besides, me and him got a score to settle, so he's gotta come back so I can finally kick his ass!" Kyo shouted, pumping his fists into the air.

Her giggle made his face turn fifty shades of pink. Why did he always end up acting like such an idiot around her?

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, turning away from her out of embarassment.

She chuckled and laced her fingers with his. "Don't be sorry Kyo. You always manage to make me feel so much better," she whispered. He watched her as she gently layed her head upon his shoulder and snuggled up against his side.

The boy couldn't help but smile. He wanted this moment to last forever, but sadly he knew it would be over soon.

"Kyo, I'm never going to forget you."

_...How much I love You..._

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not yet. Kyo knew he was suppose to be locked up after his graduation. He had known that since the day he was born. But things were different now.

Tohru.

He had Tohru. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't break her down. He just couldn't! He had promised her so much! Why had he done that? Why had he made promises he knew he couldn't keep?

"Kyo?"

The boy turned to her with evident pain in his eyes.

"Tohru, go back in the house," he instructed, hoping she would listen to him. He didn't want her to see this. He didn't want her to see him at his weakest.

"Kyo, what's going on?" she questioned. He gave her a pleading look, but she shook her head. She was stubborn. He had told her many times to tell people what she wanted, but at this moment, he wanted to bite his tongue off for teaching her that.

He heard a devilish chuckle and turned back to the person infront of him.

Akito.

He had never hated someone more in his life than how much he hated Akito right now.

"Why Kyo, she doesn't know yet? You haven't told her what fate awaits the monstrous cat?" Akito questioned with a sickening sweet voice.

"Kyo, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing! Tohru please, just go back inside!" he shouted. He saw her flinch and he wanted to tear himself apart for yelling at her.

"Kyo, don't be rude. I think the girl deserves to know what is going on. Would you like to tell her, or should I?" Akito smirked.

Kyo said nothing. He remained quiet. This was killing him. He knew he would never be the same after all this was over.

Akito smiled. "Very well. I'll tell her." Akito turned to Tohru and approached her slowly. "You see, Kyo here, like all the cats, is to be locked up. For generations the person cursed by the spirit of the cat was locked away in isolation after their graduation day. Kyo is no different. I have come today, to seal his fate."

Kyo watched as Tohru's eyes filled with tears and she turned to look at him.

"Kyo, is that true?" she questioned, tears leaking out of her eyes and traveling down her pale cheeks.

He turned his gaze to the ground. "It's true."

Akito laughed. "Well, isn't this just a bittersweet moment? It's too bad I can't waste anymore time. Hatori, take Kyo to the car."

"No! Wait! Please, Akito wait!" Tohru screamed, grabbing Akito by the arm and tugging with all her might.

Kyo watched in fear. Was she crazy? Akito had the power to do so many things, and here tiny Tohru was jerking on his arm.

"I'll do anything! Please, just don't take Kyo away! He doesn't deserve this!" Tohru cried, falling to her knees at Akito's feet.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say anything?" Akito asked, snatching his arm away from the girl and looking over at Kyo with a smirk.

Kyo's eyes widened. He knew what Akito was going to do.

"No! Akito don't! She doesn't know what she's talking about! Just take me! Leave her alone!" Kyo yelled frantically. If Hatori wasn't holding him down, there's no telling what he would have done by now.

Akito ignored Kyo's outburst and grabbed Tohru by her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "If I let Kyo go free, you promise to do anything in exchange?"

Tears continued to fall down her face relentlessly as she nodded her head in firm confirmation.

Kyo's face dropped. This wasn't suppose to happen. Tohru was suppose to be safe.

Akito looked over at the orange haired boy and smirked his devilish grin. "Very well. Kyo, you are free."

Tohru smiled and looked over at the boy with a huge grin, but it vanished when Kyo didn't return it. Her eyes widened as she saw tears begin to fall down the boy's cheeks. She had never seen Kyo cry before.

The girl was jerked from her trance and forced to stare back into Akito's dangerous face. "Hatori, I want you to erase this girl's memories."

Tohru's eyes widened.

"No! Akito don't!" Kyo shouted, tearing out of Hatori's grasp and running to stand infront of the now terrified girl.

"Do it! Now!" Akito shouted, glaring at the man.

Kyo turned to Hatori. It was obvious the man didn't want to do this. Kyo briefly remembered Kana. This is how it must have felt. The feeling of knowing that the one you love the most was about to be ripped away from you.

"Kyo?"

Kyo turned to Tohru. She was shaking and looked so weak.

"Yes, Tohru?" Kyo questioned, lowering himself to her level.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kyo felt his tears rush down his face. This was all too much.

Before Kyo could even blink, Hatori's quick hands lifted to the girl's face. They covered the girl's eyes in one swift movement. Kyo couldn't even lift a hand to help her. It all happened too fast. Hatori's hands emitted a flash of light as Tohru's small body hit the ground.

It was over.

Every moment he had ever spent with this girl, was now gone. When she woke up, she wouldn't remember anything about the Sohma family. She wouldn't remember anything about him.

Kyo hit his knees and reached for her limp hands. This pain was too much. He knew that's why Akito let him free. The pain of losing Tohru, was way worse than any prison could ever be.

Kyo opened his tear-filled eyes to stare at the tiny girl. The girl who had changed his life.

"It was you," he whispered, tears cascading down his face and onto the soil. "You were my weakness."

_...Please don't take my sunshine Away..._

* * *

**A/N: OMG! This story took forever and I'm still not sure that I'm happy with it. I had this great idea in my head, and I feel I didn't do it any justice once I typed it all down. I'm not sure, why don't you guys tell me? I would love some awesome reviews! Oh, and so there's no confusion...all these scenes are time skips. They do NOT happen in the same day. They are all spaced out. Surely you guys could tell that, but just in case, I felt I should fill you in. So, yeah... Reviews=More Stories! Peace ;D**


End file.
